This invention relates to the art of internally cleaning the components of an internal combustion engine, to remove the buildup of contamination within. Other than metal fatigue, contamination is the root reason that an engine will wear out and fail. If an engine is kept clean of internal contamination, it will last, as much as, three times longer than its counterpart which is not privy to the preventative maintenance provided by this invention's processes. The following text is divided into section which address the specific processes individually.